Une nuit romantique
by Helduath
Summary: Il revient ce soir ! Son corps chaud contre le mien me manque. Lui mordre la lèvre lorsqu'on s'embrasse me manque. L'embêter me manque. Tout me manque. Mais ce soir, je me rattraperai ! Une soirée de folie ! Je prépare un lit bien propre ! Un repas assez léger et surtout surtout SURTOUT des chocapics ! Mince ! Il y a en a plus. Bon, je vais vite en chercher. BriGrim, par Jessie


Il revient ce soir !

Son corps chaud contre le mien me manque.

Lui mordre la lèvre lorsqu'on s'embrasse me manque.

L'embêter me manque.

Tout me manque.

Mais ce soir, je me rattraperai ! Une soirée de folie !

Je prépare un lit bien propre !

Un repas assez léger et surtout surtout SURTOUT des chocapics !

Mince ! Il y a en a plus.

Bon je vais vite en chercher.

**Environ 25 minutes plus tard.**

Je rentrai à l'appartement, ouvris la porte, je laissai tomber les clés et là quelqu'un me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrasse fougueusement.

Après quelque secondes je le repousse pour être sûr que se soit lui. Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens ! Encore une fois je retombe amoureux. Il est si... si beau !

-"Tu es déjà rentré ?"

-"Oui j'ai pris le train d'avant pour te faire une surprise."

-"Moi aussi je voulais te faire une suprise, regarde je te préparais un bon dîner."

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et il me mordit la lèvre. J'adorais cela. Je fermai les yeux et profitai jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta.

-"Tout ça me donne très faim, mais je préférerais faire autre chose,..."

-"Fais un petit effort, on se dépêche de manger et puis,..."

-"Sache que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec toi, merci."

-"Moi aussi. Je t'aime"

Et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui le plaquai contre le mur et l'embrassai pendant presque 10 minutes.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Après avoir fini de nous embrasser comme au premier jour, on s'est dépêché de manger.

On s'est tût pendant tout le repas mais on se regardait sans arrêt.

Quand on eut fini de manger on se leva en même temps sans se quitter du regard.

À son tour de nouveau il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa. Et à mon tour je lui mordis la lèvre. On adorait ça. Mais cette fois-ci je mis ma jambe gauche derrière sa jambe droite, et la rapprochai de moi ce qui fit que nos 2 sexes était l'un contre l'autre. Il avait une érection tout comme moi !

Je me retournai et l'emmenai jusqu'au lit. Là je le poussai et levai son t-shirt. Il avait compris et l'enleva. Je fis de même. Nous étions tout 2 torse-nu et je remarquai encore une fois que j'étais bien plus poilu que lui. Mais j'aimais ça !

Il fait son "uke" et moi mon "seme" !

Il était couché sur le dos et moi debout.

Je fis d'abord un long baiser sur sa bouche ensuite sur ses "pectoraux" inexistants d'ailleurs puis sur ses minuscules tablettes de chocolat et enfin plus bas que son nombril. Je levai les yeux et vu qu'il fermait les siens. Ce qui était positif car ça voulait dire qu'il appréciait, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je commençai à défaire les boutons de son jeans.

Lorsqu'il me dit :

-"Attends"

-"Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Il se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit et me dit :

-"Tu m'aimes vraiment ?"

Je me relevai et le regardai d'un air inquiet.

-"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

-"Je sais pas ... Je me demandais et puis ..."

-"Mais bien sûr que je t'aime. Tu m'as rendu heureux et j'espère en faire de même "

-"Moi aussi, je t'aime merci d'avoir rendu ma vie incroyable, merci. **Quelques secondes plus tard :** On continue ?"

-"Oui ma briochette d'amour."

-"Arrête, j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça."

Il se recoucha et referma les yeux avec le sourire au lèvre.

Je lui défis son bouton puis sa tirette.

Et là j'éclatai de rire.

Il avait un boxer avec des mini bonshommes de pain d'épice. Il rigola avec moi. Je lui enlevai son pantalon.

Puis il me dit :

-"Il faudrait pas mieux fermer les fenêtres et les volets ? "

-"Si tu as raison !"

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et je vis que la voisine nous regardait. Elle avait sûrement compris mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était lui !

Après avoir fermé tous les volets, je me rapprochai de lui, il était toujours couché avec les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres et ce super boxer ! xD

On échangea les rôles. Je me mis donc couché et lui debout. J'aimais bien ce petit jeu.

Il fit de même et me déshabilla.

J'étais heureux, très heureux même et je poussai un petit cri de joie. Je le vis sourire. Ce qui me rendit encore plus heureux.

-"Avec toi, ma vie est devenue un véritable conte de fée."

-"Avec toi, j'ai réalisé mon rêve."

-"C'était quoi ce rêve ?"

-"Trouver la personne qui me rendrait heureux !"

Je mis ma main sur sa joue et encore une fois on s'embrassa.

Mais cette fois-ci il se coucha à coté de moi et puis on se mit sous la couette.

Cette nuit continua et fut remplie d'amour, de cris, de joie mais aussi de rire ! ?

_- Jessie la licorne magique_


End file.
